


Double D's Cousin

by On_My_Way



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_My_Way/pseuds/On_My_Way
Summary: Double D's Cousin Is Cominng To Live Him And His Parents! It's Been A Long Time Since They Seen Each Other Being A Childhood Friends. But They Wrote Letters And Kept In Touch. But.. what happen to them to make them live here?





	Double D's Cousin

**Ruckkehrunruhe** _:_

_the feeling of returning home after an immersive trip only to find it fading rapidly from your awareness._

Ah, another day, another poor sucker to scam some would say. Yes, we're back with another story in our small but popular: Cul-de-Sac. Where children run wild and free of parent super vision. Where something different and new is always bound to happen. Where that something will be someone this time around.

 

"Hurry up, lumps for brains. We gotta get Sockhead to do his brain magic." Eddy let go of Ed's ear and clasp his hand together. His eyes turning into big, green dollar signs. "With this new scam, I'll have all these brats' quarters! Hahaha-!" Eddy's evil laughter stopped by Ed, who grabbed him by the arm to get him with eye-level.

 

"But, Eddy! My mom told me to watch Sarah today! And if I loose her, my mom said no more comics.......FOREVER!" Edd drops Ed and begins to coward in fear of what else his mom could do to him. Rubbing his bum from the fall, Ed gets back up and he responds with shrugging matter,

 

"Would ya chill out, Lumpy? Sarah been fine on her own before. So, what's so different now?"

 

"But, Mom said-!" Grabbing Ed's lips to shut him up, Eddy echoes,

 

"To keep an eye on Sarah, right? And we'll do just that. After we find Double D. Yur' mom said nothing about watching her that whole day, right?" Eddy swindles, with a stretched smile, slowing letting go of Ed's mouth.

 

"Oh...........OH! I see what you mean Eddy! You're funny!" Ed slap his hand on Eddy's back effectively knocking the short boy down.

 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm hilarious. Now, let's go. I mean, honest. What's the worst that can happen?"

 

.............

.........

......

....

..

..

.

 

"Why was it so quiet, Eddy?"

 

"A-Ah, don't worry about it Lumpy. Something's bad is totally won't happening to Sarah!"

 

"Okay, Eddy!"

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Somewhere a bit away from where we were before, a bus rolls up. A young gentlem- a young lad- a young person of the age 15 walks out. Wearing a large, black baseball cap with short puffs of their hair pokes out. They also seem to went through some trouble, seeing there is a large patch of pink skin surrounding their left eye and a sharp cut on the right of their cheek. Even though it's the middle of summer, this person is wearing two layers of clothing. One a jumper with space as the design and the other a large blue jacket, though they don't seem too bothered by the heat. The legs are covered with deep blue jeans and feet with brown adventure boots. And if you look closer at the new stranger, you can see bandages around the hand (stopping at the middle of their palm)and neck. Looking around, they pull out a map from their bookbag and whisper to themselves,

 

"Thanks so much, adults. Still, don't know where to go next." Looking back up to the right and then left, they decide to go right.

 

"Maybe I should call him. But he said he was going to be busy. But I have no idea where I'm going. Maybe I can actually use this map- Geez! How old is this map?!" As the youth continue to ramble along, lost in their thoughts, they did not see the even younger youth in front of them.

 

-???'s Pov-

"Okay, so if the police don't find my body, I could plant some notes of my killer in-" Before I could find a place for the clues to my murder, I tripped over something that made me fall to the ground. Face first I may add.

 

"Bastard of deadbeat father!" I shout clenching my nose. Thankfully not broken.I turn around to yell at whatever made me trip. I stop myself after seeing what it was. It's was a little girl. She had ginger hair, wearing a pink tank top and blue pants. She has some little white hoop earrings on. I must have tripped over her leg. Poor thing was to busy crying to notice me. I try to get her attention and call out to her softly,

 

"Hey, kid. I'm-"

 

"Stay away from me! You-You stranger danger!" The girl immediately shout at me, making me jump away from her. In her shouting, she tried back away from me but fell again. Her seem to buckle in on her when she tried to stand. Did she hurt her leg?

 

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Be careful. I think you messed up your leg." I whisper to her gently, putting my hands up to show I didn't mean any harm.

 

"I broke my leg!" She shouts louder, even more furious.

 

"Well, I didn't say broke but alright."

 

"You're the one who tripped over me, you big dummy! Ooooooh, just wait till I get my big brother on you!"

 

"But-!" I stop myself before I could continue. Auguring with this girl won't get either of us anywhere.

 

”Okay look, kid. What if I told you that I have candy in my bag?"

 

It took 3 lollipops for the girl to calm down. I was happy that she trustss me but I couldn't help and be disappointed. She obviously learned "Stranger Danger", but whoever taught her didn't teach her not to take candy from stranger part. As I checked out her leg, I'd learned that her name was Sarah and that she was playing hide and seek with her friend, Jimmy, when she ended up wandering too far from her neighborhood. I'd asked her if me tripping over her made her cry or going too far from home. She, again, when off on another rant about how my "big, fat behind" was obviously the reason she cried. And never her being scared and alone. It took me a few kisses(Hershey, you filthy minded animal) to calm her down again.

 

"Well, if your okay and your leg seems good, I have to be on my way." I stand up picking up all of Sarah's candy wrappers and my little medkit away in my bookbag.

 

|||||||||||Third's Person||||||||||

 

"W-Wait, you don't plan on leaving here, right?" Sarah quickly stood to her feet and walked closer to the seemingly friendly, stranger. Taking notice of the setting sun.

 

"I'm sorry but I wouldn't be of much help. I just out here only a few minutes ago. It doesn't help the I forgot which bus was which again." Scratching their hand, apologetic. "Besides, I gotta look for my cousin. I know he lives around here but I'm a bit lost. My parents gave this map and I can't read it for shi-I mean, I'm not having the best of time reading it. And, since I'm new to the area anything can happen. Meaning a killer could come to kill me and no one would find my body-"The young fellow continues to babble along without even realizing that they no longer was holding their map. Sarah took the map, hoping to make better sense of it than the strange, stranger.

 

"Well, no wonder you don't know where your goin'. You were holding your map upside down and you're going in the wrong way, you dummy." Sarah quickly pointed out. The new character kneelss down to her level and saw their mistake.

 

"Oh. Your right. Whelp, my parents always said I was bad with directions." Scratching the back of they're head nervously.

 

"Alright, here's the deal. I take us both to the Cul-de-Sac if you promise to give me protection." Sarah proposes for a tall fellow.

 

"Why would want and or need protection?" The confused giant question. "I mean, you live around here right? You should know some people around here-Ooooooh, wait. You're like a seven-year-old girl, who probably never stepped even an inch away from friend's homes. And you would more likely need someone older to walk you home." It was at one point this possible new ally actually stop talking to Sarah and to think to themselves. After no less than 10 seconds, the desconocido* gave their answer.

 

”Alright, Sarah! I'll help ya out and you help me out! Put it there!” Putting a handout, wanting a shake. Sarah hesitated with a but look of disgust, but shook their hand nonetheless. "Well, lead the way, pequeño amiga*." Taking a step back, to make room for Sarah. Sarah rolled her eyes at this (in her words) weirdo. As the young girl began her journey with the odd newcomer, she wondered to herself,

 

Just, who in the Cul-de-Sac would have a cousin like this?

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

"Double D!"

 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Ten seconds later.

 

"Come, Sockhead! Open the door already!" Oh, how Double D wish his friends were a bit more patient. They more than likely allow themselves to forget that he was busy today. Sighing as he put his decorations down, Double D lightly jogged to the door. Before he opens the door though, it suddenly slams open, hitting him and slam him into the wall.

 

"Geez, Double D. Ya need learn to open the door faster than that. You have guests over." Edd lazily strolls in as if he owns the place.

 

"Heh, yeah, Double D. You need to-Double D? Double D!" Ed shouts not seeing his friend anywhere.

 

"He's behind the door, Lumber Brains.” Eddy pointed out, seeing Double D arm sticking out from the slammed door.

 

"Oh, Double D! There you are!" Ed threw the door open to reveal their squished friend.

 

"Salutations, Ed. Eddy." Double wheezed out. Ed reach over to pull his friend out by his hat and make a start towards the door.

 

"Gentleman-!" Double D tries to voice his was drowned out by his friends voicing their own opinions.

 

"I got the perfect idea, Sockhead. All-"

 

"The dream I had was so scary, Double D! I didn't know if I was gonna make it!”

 

”Oh, I'm sure it wasn't that bad but Ed I need you to put me-”

"I know these kids will want our just in Live For Once Ticket! In where we will help these brats live for once in their short lives!”

 

”W-What? Eddy you don't mean-”

 

"I ran and I ran but I could not escape the flames of Seth! Egyptian God of Chaos, Desert, and Storm. Killer of Osiris.”

 

”As Egyptian historical correct that is Ed, I appreciate it if-”

 

”All at the simple price of a quarter! Am I a genius or what?”

 

”You think I'll dream again, Double D?”

 

”PLEASE, ENOUGH ALREADY!” Double D shouted over his friends. Double D breaking free from Ed loosen grip and distance himself from his friends.

 

”Jeez, what's up with you, Sockhead? Forgot to disinfect your bed again?” Eddy rhetorical, giving Ed a nudge, which singled him to start laughing.

 

”I did not want to believe it so. But it seems you did forget why I cannot provide you aid today.” Double D turned around, crossed arms with a frown firmly placed on his face.

 

"Alright, enlightened us then, de Vinci? What could you possibly have planned for today?" Eddy remarked dryly, leaning Ed and picking at his nails.

 

"First of all, Ed, its Einstein, not de Vinci. While Leonardo da Vinci was also part of the science, mathematics, astronomy, engineering communities, along with many other Renaissance like ideals. The saying you're trying to make is Einstein-"

 

"Just get to the point, Sockhead!" Eddy quickly cutting Double D off before he continues.

 

"Alright, then! But, please try to pay more attention in History." Double D took a deep breath before reminding his friends of the big news.

 

"My cousin....... JJ." Double D told in a quiet tone.

 

"Your what?" Eddy and Ed questioned simultaneously, staring blanking at their friend. It's not that the two boys were surprised at the news. It just that Double D never share about his family, other than the notes they live him. Ed has his Little Sister, Mom, and Dad. Eddy had his fair share of run-ins with his own Mother, Pa, and Older Brother. They both have been open about their respective families but when it came to Double D he did not share often. They both have seen the sticky notes all round Double D's house but never his parents. Having their own ideas of where they are but both never ask. As weird and absurd it may be, the other two Ed's just didn't believe Double D to have any other family members other then his Mom and Dad

 

"My parents left a note stating their arrival is to be today. And by my calculations, they should be arriving around noon." Double D nervously checks his watch for the 10th time today. Unfortunately, his parents did not give him much of a warning when telling of his cousin sudden appearance. This particular cousin of his was a very good childhood friend before the big move to the Cul-de-Sac. Before his parents decided to cut ties on his father side of the family. Admittedly, his father side of the family was very different from his mothers and so was his father before meeting his mother. At least that what they always said.

 

Noticing his friends still silent, Edd quickly address, ”Please, don't take my nervousness as fear of them. Heavens no! Never! I remember JJ very fondly and have a great appreciation for their time with me.” Double D began to take some steps back with his hand up in apology. ”Unfortunately, men, my cousin have stopped answering my letters and this is the first time I have heard of them in months. Sp, as you can see, gentlemen I need to go back and prepare for them. I need to. I owe them that much.” Before Double D could take the final turn and rush back to his empty home, he was suddenly grabbed by multiple hands. Both Ed and Eddy were able to nab him before he got far but it was Ed that pulled him into a tight hug.

 

”Oh, Double D! We thought you didn't hate the family like we do! I'll be sure to a good big brother to your little sister!" Ed tearfully wailed into Double D's ear.

 

"Cousin but I do see them as an older sibling."

 

"Yeah, yeah. Don't need to start with the waterworks, Sockhead." Eddy states rubbing the back of his neck, looking away. Double D didn't even notice the silent tears streaming down him until Eddy pointed it out. Rubbing his face and low and behold, he was. "And who knows? Maybe your cuz could be as cool as my big bro! Probably not as cool but maybe a little." Eddy says with a cheeky grin. Double D returning one of this own, rubbing his eyes and gently pull away from Ed, he declares,

 

"Alrighty, gentleman! Time to set off to find my dear cousin!"

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Hi! Thanks for giving this story a shot! Just a word of warning I not the greatest at updating and I mostly write for fun, when I want to and have to time. Sorry but please don't expect a new chapter soon. Thanks and Bye!


End file.
